Home Early
by Posh Lad
Summary: Reese comes home early and finds Malcolm, of course slash ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Home Early

By: CCNUT10

Rated M for a good reason

Warning: Graphic sex, incest, AND language.

Reese finished packing the neighbor's mailboxes with smoke bombs on his walk home from school, but oddly he couldn't enjoy it. He actually didn't have detention today, though he didn't realize it until after he reported to the room out of habit, however his girlfriend Alison still was letting him get past 2nd base. The blue balls was killing him, since sharing a room with 2 other brothers didn't give much time to whack off.

Taking his mind off his unsatisfied needs, Reese grinned at the thought of Malcolm alone in the house unawares (Lois and Hal were still at work for another 2 hours and Dewey always went to a friends after school). Reese crept in quietly, intent on scaring his jerk little brother.

Malcolm relished this time alone in the house, without his dumbass older brother, annoying gnome of a little brother, and his parents with their trademark lack of boundaries. He had his own little ritual of showering when he got home, jerking off on his bed for bit, and then watching some TV, all the while completely naked before Reese got home from detention. It was his guilty pleasure. Today he had taken a quick since he wanted to get right to beating his meat, typical. Malcolm walked into his shared bedroom happily bare-assed and grabbed his secret stash of lube. His hands slick with the lube, Malcolm dropped the bottle as he tried to cap it, it rolled under his bed by the door.

"Fuck," Malcolm got down and felt for the bottle under his bed. More concerned with finding his lube than with his bare ass sticking up, Malcolm stuck his head under the bed, not noticing Reese, home early for once, standing in the doorway.

Nothing in Reese's abnormal mind could've prepared him for the sight of Malcolm's pale, tight ass presented to him as got to his shared bedroom. Reese stared at his naked little brother, until he realized his pants were growing awfully tight, he instinctively rubbed his hand on his crotch to keep his zipper 'from hurting his rock hard cock. The weeks of blue balls finally getting to Reese, unaware of his actions he silently and quickly took off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles in under 5 seconds. Before he knew it he was standing over Mal, cupping and smacking his firm, tight butt.

Malcolm yelped, "what the fuck?!" and looked up to see Reese admiring and rubbing him, standing up and facing him "Reese what in the hell do you think you're doing PERV?!"

Yet, Reese seemed deaf. "Wait, shut up mal…..I just wanna see something." He forcefully bent Malcolm over his bed and started rubbing down his hole, ignoring Malcolm's protest. Thinking back to Jessica's claims of Mal's queerness, Reese didn't exactly feel guilty about giving him what he probably wanted. With that obliviously flawless logic, Reese drove his thick cock into Mal's increasingly tight ass. "Oooooooh god…Malcolm, fuck. This is….so fucking good."

Slamming his hips to drive his dick deep in to Malcolm, Reese shoved him fully onto the bed, and climbed on, fucking and moaning on top of him. Malcolm, still in shock, was pinned naked on the bed, his cock rubbing between the bed and his stomach, with his ass full of Reese's thick, long dick sliding in and out of his ass. Reese became almost ape-like, fervently humping Mal and slapping his butt, letting out loud groans.

"Mal….Holy fuck, you're so fucking tight. Yeah, take my dick! You like that don't you? Your big brother's humongous dick in your virgin ass." Reese planted his knees on the sides of Malcolm's hips, grabbed a fistful of Malcolm's hair and being bucking on him driving his manly cock ever deeper.

Surprised by the waves of pleasure each time Reese hit his prostate, Malcolm began yelling "Yeah, Reese…oh god, yes…..please…..Give me that cock." Malcolm actually began slamming his sweet boyhole onto his brother's dick.

Encouraged by this new enthusiasm, Reese flipped Mal on his back and lied down on him, chest to chest, with Malcolm's hand guiding his large cock back inside him, eager to be full of Reese's thick meat again. Grinding into his brother, Reese whispered filthy things that he'd never thought before, "You're so tight wrapped around my cock, I'm cum inside you and fill you up with my seed, you're gonna beg for my hot, sweet juice, aren't you? Yeah, big brother's gonna breed you so good. Your mine, Mal. Say it. SAY YOUR MINE!"

Malcolm was shocked and yet so goddamn turned on my his sexy brother's words as well as the large boy dick in his previously virgin ass. "I'm yours….daddy." Reese moaned loudly and picked up his pace.

"Yeah, mal. I'm almost cumming, don't stop…" Reese grunted in Malcolm's neck as he slammed his giant cock into the impossibly tight hole, moaning in pleasure as Malcolm wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his heel's into Reese's firm naked ass.

"You're a fucking god, Reese, give me it. Breed me, fuck me hard big bro, give it to m- AH FUCK, REESE. Give me your cum!"

"Here. It. COMES!" Reese gasped and grunted as cum gushed out of his cockhead and soaked Mal's hole. Reese collapsed onto his little brother and panted as he finally spurting into his little bro. It was only after he caught his breath that he felt Malcolm's orgasm as he squirted between the two boys and onto the chest his hole tightening around Reese's still semi-hard cock still in his ass, moaning Malcolm also collapsed into the bed with the delicious weight of his brother on top of him.

Reese buried his head into a pillow, fearing at any moment Malcolm would complain and become angry at his forced fucking. However, Malcolm actually begin licking his older brothers nipples, suddenly finding his douchebag older brother insanely sexy. Reese grinned and drifted off to sleep as his brother continued enjoying his toned chest before also dozing off for a bit before the others got home.

Author's note: Kinda jumbled to timeline to include Alison and Jessica, sorry. This is set in season 6, also my first fanfiction ever so reviews and constructive criticism (but not flaming) are appreciated please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'M HOME!" Francis yelled, dropping his bags behind the old plaid couch. Dewey came running from the boy's bedroom and almost knocked down Francis with the force of his hug, talking so fast it was almost incoherent.

"FRANCISSSS! Thank-god-you're-home-Reese-and-Malcolm-are-being-jerks-they-keep-locking-me-in-the-garage-with-raccoons-and-"

Francis sighed. "Dewey! Calm down, calm down, okay get off me, I missed you too. Where is everybody? I told mom I was coming today with big news. Oh, this is classic her, I bet she can't stand to hear anything good happpen to me."

Dewey released his hold on Francis and took a deep breath before saying "Oh, yeah. They know, but Mom and Dad had to work, so Mal and Reese locked me in the garage and went to the arcade. I only got out like fifteen minutes ago."

That was odd. The boys were always really excited for Francis homecomings, but Francis blew it off since 6 hours on a bus made him crave a bath first and food second, so after setting Dewey in front of the TV with a bowl milk and M&Ms, his favorite "cereal" and went off to bath.

Reese and Malcolm entered their house looking around for Francis, only spotting Dewey asleep on living room floor with a cereal bowl on his chest.

"Reese, I don't think Francis is home yet. Mom said he'd probably miss his bus and she wasn't going buy him ticket if he did."

Reese got a coke from the fridge. "Mal, it sucks Francis isn't coming but if mom and dad aren't coming home for a while and Dewey's asleep, you know we could... It's been like almost a week," He said standing behind Mal and pressing himself into his brother.

Less than 30 secs later, Reese was standing in front his parents bed sipping his cold soda between moans with his pants around his ankles as malcolm licked his hardening dick.

Malcolm didn't pretend to hesitate anymore before letting his brother dominate him, he wanted this as much as Reese does. He no longer paused before pulling down those jeans and boxers then licking and taking Reese's thick shaft. Finally, the boys didn't have to rush, Dewey was good to be knocked out for a few more hours. Malcolm stood up and pulled off his clothes, before helping strip Reese and pushed him on the bed.

Running his hands over the larger brother's lean legs, massaging his mostly smooth and toned thighs and runnings his tongue over the bare skin until he reached Reese's balls. The smell of his brother was oddly pleasant and the slightly salty taste of his flesh drove the boy-genius wild and he shuddered in pleasure as he tongued each ball and sucked on it, lavishing extra attention than he never had time to before.

Crushing his empty soda can, and throwing it at the wall, then placing his hands cozily under his head, Reese laid on his parent's bed, naked as the day he was born, with his large cock tingling with the cold breeze of the air conditioning, with Malcolm literally hard at work between his legs. This is the worshipping Reese always felt he deserved. He rubbed his flat, taut stomach as Malcolm moved onto Reese's glorious 8 inch cock, mesmerized by the veins running up it and the beads of pre cum dripping for the slit.

Gripping the hard meat in one hand and rubbing the slick pink head against his palm, squeezing out bits of pre-cum. As Reese writhed, Malcolm climbed on top of him and began to focus on his chest, with it's slight muscles. Malcolm licked his both of his thumbs began to knead Reese's dark pink, stiff nipples on his toned pecs and simultaneously grinding his bubble butt on Reese's rock hard and aching penis. Reese began to growl and raise his hips to meet him with an animalistic need.

Malcolm decided enough was enough and took Reese inside him and began to ride him. Minutes passed as sweat dripped off the younger brother's pale, skinny body and onto the older boy's flushed skin. Malcolm began to groan so loud Reese stuffed his fingers into his mouth to shut him up, and used the other hand to grab his shoulder and pull him down on his cock.

In return, Malcolm leaned forward and chest to chest, and rutted on his crazed sibling. Slick with sweat and flushed with effort, Reese pulled out of his brother's ass and began to jack himself furiously as Malcolm did the same still laying on the other teen's chest. Reese, after so much stimulation, unsurprisingly soon spurted at Malcolm's boy pussy, gushing ropes of cum he then, not at all gently, slammed his still hard stick back into Mal with a loud roar, as the ring of muscle was still surprisngly tight despite it's recent punishment. pushing the latter boy over the edge and squirt his own juice onto Reese's awesome abs with his own howl. Collapsing into each other, the boys tenderly kissed each other drowsily before fell asleep, still naked and with Reese's thick dick still semi-hard in Malcolm.

Francis jerked awake suddenly, accidentally sloshing the luke warm water from his bath he had dozed off in onto the pink tile floor. He could have swore he heard loud noises coming from his parents bedroom, but looking at his watch it was too early for his parents to be home. Francis got out and dried off his lean body and blonde hair, throwing on a fresh shirt and boxers he walked into the parent's bedroom.

His blue eyes widened to unbelievable lengths as he was greeted with the image of his naked brothers napping on each other, and then as if that wasn't enough he spotted Reese's veiny monster still lodged in his younger brother's smooth ass.

The eldest boy could only stand there in shock before he made way in a brain dead fashion to the boys bedroom and soon fell asleep in Reese's empty bed.

AN: So I started this as plain smut for a friend from class, but I think I want to actually develop a story so I might go that way. Don't really know yet, but please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Francis was annoyed. Since he was first shipped off to military school his younger brothers had lived for his homecomings treating him like a king; giving him first pick of the tv channel they watched, fetching him drinks and snacks, obeying his every word and fighting for his approval. It was what made coming home worth it.

Now, however, little Dewey was the only one devoted to him, those idiots Reese and Malcolm were rarely even paid much attention to him, since they were screwing each other. Just this morning, after their parents left to some distant relative's funeral with Dewey, Francis ordered the boys to do the breakfast dishes while he went to shower, only to come out to find Malcolm and Reese playing dodgeball in the driveway with their dad's old bowling balls, the glass doors wide open, the sink still full and some random stray dog eating leftover bacon off the table. This could not go on.

Francis acted nonchalant for the rest of the day waiting for an opening, the boys eventually snuck off to the garage. Hoping to find a weakness in their new closeness, Francis watched through the back window as the boys pulled out old pillows and prepared them on the hard garage floor to fuck.

Once both boys peeled off their clothes, Malcolm kneeled down on old couch cushion, his ass ready and willing. Reese massaged his heavy cock for a bit, and crouched behind him, giving Malcolm's hole a quick tonguing to prepare him, before roughly slamming his aching cock in balls deep with one thrust. Malcolm's grunts were muffled by the pillows Reese was shoving his head into. True to self, Reese was a violent and brutal fucker, pulling out till only the tip of his cock was still in Malcolm's raw hole and then ramming back in with his heavy balls slapping noisingly against his younger brothers smooth skin.

With such aggresive fucking , tiny beads of sweat began to roll down the smooth skin of Reese's shoulder blades, narrow hips, and the pale curves of his toned ass cheeks that tensed with each thrust. Reese, ignoring the boy his cock was buried in, rubbed his hands over his chest and belly, consumed with own body as malcolm's humped himself on his swollen pole. Until Malcolm's grunts and cries of pleasure grew too loud for Reese's liking.

"MALCOLM! Shut the hell up, Francis's is gonna hear, you idiot. But damn you're tight. better than any pussy." Reese panted, thrusting deeper and harder in annoyance, only making Malcolm louder. Reese forced Malcolm on his back and got on him. Instinctively Malcolm wrapped his legs around Reese's hips, grunting louder still. Losing all civility, Reese forced a pillow over his sibling's face, and started humping errantically, needing release. "Come on, take my humongous DICK! You're a fucking slut, so stop whining." God, this was turning Reese on more. Alternating hard thrusts with taunting, Reese began to cruelly torment Malcolm. "You love this, don't you fag? A big man dick in your wet pussy."

Wrapped around his older brother, Malcolm came quickly spilling between the two boys stomachs with a few moans as his hole tightened, pushing Reese over the edge. "Ready, bitch? C'mon, take your big brother's load, stupid slut... Ohhhh FUCK YES!" After a few seconds of rest, without so much as a kiss, Reese stood up and shoved his softening dick into Malcolm's face, "Lick me, clean. Now." Once the cum was completely off, Reese pulled on his boxers and strutted out without the rest of his clothes.

Outside the garage, Francis smirked as he saw Malcolm naked, sprawled on the garage floor. After witnessing their session, Francis, the most cunning of the boys, knew just how to get them back under control.

AN: Next chapter will be Francis oriented. I think maybe just two more chapters to wrap things up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malcolm laid back on old comfy pillows on the garage floor recuperating from the harsh fucking Reese had just given him, the latter's cum still in his ass. The boy's pale skin glistened with running beads on sweat, his skinny chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. As good as sex was with that idiot Malcolm hated the feeling of cheapness that always followed, especially since Reese never even bothered kissing him anymore. He hated feeling like some random hole for Reese's dick anytime he got bored, worse was the time Reese bent him over the bathroom sink and spent the entire fucking watching himself in the mirror rubbing himself. Too bad he didn't have the self-control to refuse his older brother.

With a sigh, Malcolm begin trying to wipe off his sweaty skin with his hands.

"Here, use this."

Startled, Malcolm stared up at Francis, standing there in a pair of his navy sweatpants his shirt in his outstretched hand.

Dumbly, Malcom could only slowly take the shirt and cover his privates, his mind flitted between desperately searching for an acceptable excuse for being in the garage nude, sweaty and noticing that Francis was standing prefectly between him and his clothes, crumpled on the floor.

Smoothly ignoring Malcolm's stuttering explanation, Francis smirked at his brother. "Man, Reese is a pretty rough fuck. But we could've probably guessed that, that dumb little psycho. Still, I'm suprised you like it that rough, 'cause no offense I always kinda thought you were a bit of a wuss."

Relaxed somewhat with Francis comfortable demeanor, Malcolm shrugged. "I guess I am, because I actually kinda wish he'd take it a bit easier on me. Sometimes it's like being humped by a caveman, honestly."

Francis laughed and nonchanlantly sat on the pillow next to Malcolm, ignoring his naked brother's discomfort.

"You know, Mal, I always thought you liked girls, what happened to that? How'd this start?"

"I did. I mean I still do and Reese too, it's just a lot harder to get a girl to fuck and one day Reese just kinda started fucking me whenever he wanted it and Alison won't put out, and I mean... I like it. I'm not proud of it, and it suprised me how good it feels but it does. At least some of it."

Francis cocked an eyebrow, and asked innocently "Oh? What don't you like?"

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Francis, the brother he always idolized but Francis was being oddly understanding and well, complaining always did come easy to Malcolm.

"He can just be a bit too rough. Sometimes he pulls my hair or smacks my ass way too hard when's he doing me. He doesn't even care if I come too, the asshole. Yet, I still need the sex. I mean, I know I'm smarter than him, but I've kinda been doing his homework and stuff for him so he'll still wanna, you know.. ."

Bingo. Francis put on a face of shocked concern, "Jesus Mal, it sounds like he's manipulating and controlling you with his cock or something like that. You see, Reese is like a dog that way. Some men need to use other guys like that to prove their dominance. Sad, but true."

The disappointment in his voice stung Malcolm, and his nudity long forgotten, he was now pissed off at Reese's manipulation. "That goddamn prick. You really think Reese would use me like that?"

Francis nodded sympathetically. "You really shouldn't serve someone like that. People shouldn't play mind games with you... especially since you're my favorite brother, honestly. Besides I'd fuck you anyday."

Malcolm scoffed in disbelief. "I know you're just trying to cheer me up, Francis. Everyone knows Dewey's your favorite. He's the only one you let use Toad in Mario Kart. Besides you wouldn't."

"Oh no? Look what you did." In one smooth motion Francis stood up in front him and dropped his sweatpants exposing his hard cock to Malcolm, the one he had just been massaging during their talk for just this moment.

Malcolm looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide as he stared at the monster in front of him. Reese's 8in cock was big, but Francis's was just... god-like. Stemming from a small trimmed blonde bush, his dick was about as thick and long and Malcolm's forearm, apparently too heavy to stand up it jutted out straight out, soft foreskin covering the enormous head.

As Malcolm gaped at Francis's donkey dick, the latter placed a hand on Malcolm's head and gently pressed his face into his crotch burying it into his ample ball sack . Francis's delicious musky scent drove the younger boy in to a frenzy as he began tonguing his balls, taking each one in his mouth and sucking on them each lesiurely and greedily, enjoying the clean, slightly sweaty taste of Francis's private skin, licking the smooth skin between the base of his balls and hole.

Having never had any kind of sexual contact with a another guy other than a circle jerk back at school, Francis was very pleasantly suprised by his brother's obvious lust for him, the lack of fussiness or coyness found in most girls was refreshing to him. Pulling his hips back, he'd lined the head of his magnificent cock with Mal's mouth and began to push forward, enjoying the feeling of his meat making contact with the warm tongue and mouth.

Malcolm's eyes began to water as he choked on the dick rubbing against the back of his throat, activating his gag reflex.

"Relax your thoat, Mal. Breathe through your nose. just relax...yeah, there you go, just keep doin- ohhhhhh my god."

Saliva slightly dripped from Malcolm's lips as Francis's rod slipped past the back of his mouth and into his throat.

Francis took Malcolm's hands and placed them cupping his ass to better let him control the face fucking. Consumed as he was with the enormous member sliding in and out of his throat, Malcolm could still appreaciate the feel of Francis's rock hard ass cheeks, they tensed under his hands at the same time as the his cock slid deeper, massaged by Malcolm's throat. This continue like this for awhile, Francis fucking his little brother's mouth, his broad body spasming uncontrollably. He might've come in Mal's mouth if it weren't for the ache in the latter's jaw that forced them to rest.

Francis stumbled and leaned against the garage wall, panting hard, his dripping horse cock twitching in the air, while Malcolm collapsed back onto the pillows breathing, his lips wet with pre-cum, impressed with his ability to take such a superhumanly large cock.

Francis grinned and began to finish his Malcolm off. Kneeling and spreading Malcolm's knees wide open, Francis slid his bloated dick completely in him, easily as Malcolm's hole was still coated with Reese's load.

Malcolm gasped at the sudden new feeling of being so completely full and his prostate being hit so prefectly. He felt so stretched around his favorite brother's cock but Reese's cum made the prefect lube.

Never have been able to be completely inside of a girl before, this was new to Francis. He bit the pillow under Malcolm's head and fought off the urge to come right then and there into Mal's velvety tightness. As the near orgasm passed, he slowly began to fuck Malcolm. He suprised by how turned on he was by another guy's moaning, especially his brothers.

"Oh god, oh god, Francis, it's so good. I love you in me."

"Fuck, Malcolm, your sweet pussy. It's so wet and tight. It's mine, from now on I'm the only man that gets to be in your hole. I own that pussy. say it. "

In a fit over the hot cock in his ass coupled with Francis's talk as he nibbled on his ears, Malcolm abandoned any semblance of control or restraint.

"My ass is yours, Francis. Only for your amazing huge cock. please don't stop."

Francis began to take it a step farther as he sped up his thrusts so that the dirty sounds of his heavy full balls smacking against the smaller boy's ass echoed around the garage, an overflow of his brother Reese's cum and his own pre-cum dripping out around his cock.

"Reese can't do this to you, only I can. your pussy needs a man's dick, He can't do this to you," Francis panted out, before grabbing malcolm's legs and wrapping them around his narrow waist and standing up and squatting slightly so that Malcolm was literally riding him clinging to Francis's broad shoulders, legs wrapped around him, bouncing onto that enormous swollen, veiny rod.

Malcolm 's prostate was overwhelmed with stimulation causing his own dick to eruption straight into the air hitting both of the boys in the face. Malcolm blush was unnoticeable in his already sweaty flushed face, but when he looked into Francis blue eyes, he saw him grinning, sweat dripping down his forehead, Mal's cum on his cheek, still bouncing Mal on his cock every slight squat, ramming the poor boy's hole at the best possible angle.

"God, FRAAAAAAANCIS. I think I'm coming again. ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod, fuck me, fuck me, fuck my pussy daddy. Holy shit, I love you so much Francis, I'll do anything you want just keep fucking me."

Finally, Francis was satisfied and could finally squirt the massive load he'd been stalling. "I'm coming, baby. Oh fuck yeah, fuck yeahhhhhhhh. I'm fill you with big brother's juice. Oh, fuck here it comes!"

Francis shuddered as his massive dick erupted straight up in the waiting boy pussy, still balancing Malcolm's orgasming body on his bent thighs.

Francis slowly dropped Malcolm onto the pillows, and collapsed on top of him, his still leaking dick comfortably lodged between them.

Eventually Francis propped himself up, facing down at his brother. "Jesus, that was hot. See, you don't need to let someone treat you like shit just for a fuck. I'm here for you, Mal. I mean, you did like our fuck, right?" He said slyly.

"Fuck yeah, I liked it. this is like the best night of my life. I want you more than I've ever needed Reese. You're so much hotter, and bigger, and you fuck better." Malcolm gazed at Francis with new eyes, adoration that Francis had missed and fed on.

Francis smirked than began to get dressed. "So malcolm, I need to have a little talk with Reese. Why don't you go get us a pizza from Luigi's, but first get the Root Beer I like from the lucky aide, please?"

Malcolm paused. "Oh okay, but it's just that they're like in opposite directions and it'll take me like an hour to go to both and come back. how about I just get a Pepsi from Luigi's?"

Francis let out a subtle, yet noticable sigh.

"Oh, well you know I'll just go to both. I really don't mind. I need stuff from the lucky aide anyways," Malcolm said eager to keep Francis love as he grabbed the spare set of keys off the wall and walked out.

Francis laughed to himself, turned off the garage lights and sauntered off to deal with Reese.


End file.
